This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Previously we have shown that CD8(+) T cells are critical for containment of simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV) viremia and that rapid and profound depletion of CD4(+) T cells occurs in the intestinal tract of acutely infected macaques. To determine the impact of SIV-specific CD8(+) T-cell responses on the magnitude of the CD4(+) T-cell depletion, we investigated the effect of CD8(+) lymphocyte depletion during primary SIV infection on CD4(+) T-cell subsets and function in peripheral blood, lymph nodes, and intestinal tissues. In peripheral blood, CD8(+) lymphocyte-depletion changed the dynamics of CD4(+) T-cell loss, resulting in a more pronounced loss 2 weeks after infection, followed by a temporal rebound approximately 2 months after infection, when absolute numbers of CD4(+) T cells were restored to baseline levels. These CD4(+) T cells showed a markedly skewed phenotype, however, as there were decreased levels of memory cells in CD8(+) lymphocyte-depleted macaques compared to controls. In intestinal tissues and lymph nodes, we observed a significantly higher loss of CCR5(+) CD45RA(-) CD4(+) T cells in CD8(+) lymphocyte-depleted macaques than in controls, suggesting that these SIV-targeted CD4(+) T cells were eliminated more efficiently in CD8(+) lymphocyte-depleted animals. Also, CD8(+) lymphocyte depletion significantly affected the ability to generate SIV Gag-specific CD4(+) T-cell responses and neutralizing antibodies. These results reemphasize that SIV-specific CD8(+) T-cell responses are absolutely critical to initiate at least partial control of SIV infection.